Degeneration
by Chaos0283
Summary: *Complete*Matt and Serenity Campbell were both survivors of the incident at Harvardville Airport along with the others, this is their story of horror and survival. I've just basically added characters to the original cast. Plz R&R.
1. Arriving at Harvardville Airport

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Degeneration

By: Chaos0238

One: Arriving at Harvardville Airport

Matthew Campbell wished they'd thought to but some snacks while they were at it. He hadn't eaten since lunch and the packet of nuts he had eaten after takeoff fifteen hours ago just werent cutting it.

He reached up to switch off the reading light and then settled back in his seat, trying to let the smooth hum of the 747 engines lull him into a doze. Most of the other passengers on the half-full plane were asleep, the dim night lights and the steady drone of the engines had already worked for his sister.

Looking out the window of the Atmos aircraft as it landed, Matt and his sister, Serenity, sighed in relief. Matt himself hated flying on planes, it was secretly one of his most dangerous fears. When Matt had been seven and Serenity had been five, their parents had left on an important business trip, they were suppose to go to Costa Rica where they would be meeting up with some clients, however, before they could make it halfway there, one of the engines had gone down, followed by another and another until it had crashed into the ocean, killing everyone aboard the plane, that had been eleven years ago.

Matt stood up, relieved that the flight was over and grabbed his hoodie from the chair, it was going to be very cold in Harvardville from what their Aunt, Jasmine Harrison, had told them over the phone last night and they would need to pack a lot of clothes. Walking down the aisle towards the middle of the plane, Matt walked behind his sister, although it was cold outside, she wore a white skirt, white blouse, pink boots and a pink jacket over her blouse, she had blonde hair that stretched all the way down her back, blue eyes and a good tan. He himself was wearing denim jeans, a white t-shirt, brown boots and a black hoodie, he had the same blue eyes as Serenity did but his hair was shortcut and brown like his fathers.

"Im so glad we decided to go visit Aunt Jasmine" Serenity said as they exited the plane.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. This will give me a good oppertunity to go see Victoria while we're there as well".

Serenity scoffed. "You and your hormones. Im suprised you havn't gotten her pregnant yet".

"Yeah. Im suprised you havn't become pregnant either" He joked as they entered the airport.

Off to their left, a woman wearing a red longsleeve shirt, a white jacket over it, brown jeans, carrying a purse and a bag of luggage. She was greeted by two other women, one was elderly whereas the younger girl looked much younger, no older than twelve. The elderly woman wore a white dress with longsleeve shirts and had a green toga wrapped around her body decorated with an assortment of flowers. The younger girl had on a grey dress with long sleeves, another shirt over it that had an assortment of blues, reds and other colors.

As the trio of ladies greeted each other, Matt caught their conversation.

"It's been ages, you look great" The red haired girl said as they hugged.

"You look tired" said the elderly woman as she placed a hand on the girls cheek.

"Blame my new boyfriend" The red haired girl said sweetly. "He won't let me get any sleep".

"Boyfriend, huh? Is that what your calling the WHO report now?" The elderly woman said teasingly.

"FDA actually".

The younger girl began tugging on the elderly womans dress. "Aunt, im tired".

"Oh, thats right Rani." She said soothingly as she patted the girl on the hand. "Stay here and I will bring the limo around as quickly as possible. "She turned to the red haired girl. "Do you mind watching Rani?".

"Sure thing" The red-haired girl said.

"I'll be right back" The elderly woman said and walked off.

The red-haired girl knelt down in front of the girl who he knew now as Rani. "We should introduce ourselves" She put her hand out for Rani to shake. "Im Claire Redfield. You can call me claire".

"Im Rani Chawla".

"Nice to meet you Rani" Claire said. "That's a pretty name".

Before they could continue any further, Matt and Serenity walked off, heading towards the room where their luggage would be at. Matt stopped off to the right as he saw a bathroom up ahead.

"Go on, sis. I gotta' go take a piss".

"Ew. I didn't want to know that" Serenity said in disgust.

Matt pushed the door open—and smiled at the empty bathroom, at the row of sinks that he could see from the door.

"That reminds me," he said, stepping inside.

He checked the room quickly; sinks lined two walls of the u-shaped room, four toilet stalls lining a third, discreetly out of sight from the door. As nice as the house was, it did seem to be abandoned, perhaps recently; one of the stall doors was hanging off its hinges, the toilet seat fractured, and there were a few odds and ends scattered across the floor, empty bottles, potted plants, unlikely debris for a bathroom. There was even a plastic gas tank in one of the stalls. On the other hand, there was relatively clean water in the bowl.

Which, considering the urgency of his visit, was good enough for him.

-----------

Serenity Campbell sighed as she stood at the luggage gates, waiting for both her and her brothers luggage. It had been a long and tiring ride from Newark New Jersey, she had hardly gotten any sleep but eventually she had around the last two hours of flight. Sighing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her PDA, she went throug hthe inventory to look and see if she had any mail.

None.

Closing up the PDA, Serenity placed it back into her pocket and then continued waiting.

_I wish they'd hurry up..._

"Hi, are you waiting for some luggage as well?" Someone said from behind her.

Serenity turned around and almost fainted. Standing in front of her was a guy about that same age as her brother, he had dark colored skin, brown eyes and a shaved head. He was wearing black jeans, boots and a red wind breaker, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

He put out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Christian Scatena. But, you can call me Chris"

Serenity took his hand, blushing slightly. "My name is Serenity Campbell, im here with my brother Matt."

"Oh" Chris said suprised. "Where is he? Someone should have a talk with him for leaving such a cute and beautiful girl like you out here all alone".

Serenity blushed even harder. "I can take care of myself. My brother just had to go to the bathroom".

_He's so cute...but Matt would kill him if I showed interest._

"Serenity, whose your friend?" Matt said from behind Chris.

"Oh, hi Matt." She said, slightly annoyed and embarassed at the same time. "This is Christian Scatena".

-----------

Matt looked the guy up and down. Standing in front of him was a guy about that same age as him, he had dark colored skin, brown eyes and a shaved head. He was wearing black jeans, boots and a red wind breaker, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

"Matt. Matt Campbell" Matt put out his hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Christian".

Chris shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, but please. Call me Chris".

"So. Where you going?".

Chris smiled. "Actually, im going to Harvardville. My older sister owns a Condo there, you guys should stop by sometime".

"Guy's look!" Serenity said as she broke their conversation and pointed to something that was going on on the other side of the terminal not even five feet from them.

A man was walking towards three guys and the red-haired girl from earlier. He work denim jeans, a green flanel shirt and was walking slowly like he had a broken foot or something. What made it even worse though was the fact that he was _moaning_. The dude was acting like a damn zombie right out of some fucked up B-rated horror movie.

"What the hell is this!?" Said the pudgy guy, whom he immediately recognized as Senator Ronald Davis. "Did someone put you up to this!?" He was really starting to get pissed. "Or is this stupid costume your brillant idea! Huh?".

The man continued to walk towards them, letting out a pitiful moan.

"What the hell is with that guy?" Chris said from beside him.

"I dunno...".

"You got something to say!?" Senator Davis said intimadatingly. "Get it off your chest. And move on!".

Out of nowheres, the red-haired girl yanked the mask right off his head, revealing the young face of a man with a goatee, long brown hair tied into a ponytail and a scared look on his face.

"This is too much!" The red-haired girl said angrily.

The young man smirked in stupidity as the two agents that were with Senator Davis leaned towards him intimidatingly, reaching into their coats for their guns. Then the guy took off running, unfortunately he didn't watch where he was going cause he ran right into a burly security guard. The elderly looking security guard had a mustache, a long nose and slightly big ears, he reached out as the man tried to run and grabbed him by his arm, slapping cuffs on his left wrist.

"Ma'am. Are you involved in this?" He asked the red-haired girl.

"Indirectly. In a manner of speaking, yes".

"Then in a manner of speaking" He said as he cuffed the mans right wrist. "You're coming with me as well".

"Now, just wait a minute-" The red-haired girl started but was cut off by one of the body guards.

"Chief" One of them said as a man similar to the guy he had just arrested walked towards them.

He was wearing a red wind breaker like Chris, olive colored pants and had scraggly brown hair. Chief walked up to him from behind, expecting it to be another one of those damned Terror-safe protestors, but he was going to be dead wrong. He grabbed the man by the back of his head, expecting to yank off a mask, but as he looked at the man, he noticed that there was no way this was a mask. His face was splattered in blood and his skin was so dry it was cracking up, his eyes were covered in a layer of white film and his hair was falling out as he walked, he let out a moan as if it was a yawn but it seemed to be a ot more threatening like in that movie he watched once "Night of the living dead." zombies and such.

Then, out of nowheres he lunged at the chief and began to tear into the side of his neck.

The girl he recognized from earlier, Rani, was sitting down near the exit and had begun to scream. Everyone began to look at the man as he made lunch out of the chief, some backing up while others just stood there perplexed about what was going on.

"Wha..What's going on here!?" Davis said in shock.

Then that's when everyone started panicing. People were running around in all sorts of directions.

"Stand back!" One of the body guards shouted as he pulled his 9mm from the holster inside his coat and moved towards the desecration happening before them. "Move! Move! Move! Out of the way!" He aimed the gun at the man. "Move away from him now!".

He muttered a curse word and then grabbed the man around his shoulders and threw him to the ground. However, the man immediately got right back up, intending to make the body guard his next meal but was quickly put down with two shots to the chest. He slowly backed up towards the Chief, reached down and felt for a pulse.

"Too late. He's dead" He said then stood back up, aiming his gun at the hostile.

The other guard, who seemed to be more scared, pointed at the hostile as he began to get back up.

"Run!" The red-haired girl shouted from out of nowheres then began to run towards the agent. "Get away! Hurry!".

The agent looked down at the Chief just in time to see his eyes shoot open, he had the same horrific look that the other guy had, now he was one of them. Before he could even move though, the now zombified Chief sat up and began to gnaw right into his left shin. He screamed in pain, cursing some as he did so then fired two bullets right into the chiefs back, then before he could even move, the other man had gotten him from behind and then began to tear him to pieces.

The other agent tried to help, but as he went to fire his gun, another zombie began to bite his right forearm. He fired off a round aimlessly and then another began to bite into his left forearm, before he even knew it, he was lost to the consumtion as well, just likehis partner.

"Hey, wait!" Senator Davis called out as his secretary began to run off. "Where are you going!?".

"Dude, let's get the hell out of here!" Chris said as he began to pull the two of them along.

Matt, Chris and Serenity ran down the hallway, he could hear something coming on over the intercom. It sounded like they were trying to warn them about something, but he couldn't hear it over all the screaming. Matt looked over on a big screen TV and could see a news reporter that was reporting live.

"Reporting live, from Harvardville airport. A protester demonstrating against WilPharma corporation has attacked and supposidly killed a police officer. But now, that very same officer has attacked Senator Ron Davis' body guard in a similar manner".

He ignored the rest of it as he watched the new reporter be devoured by one of the undead body guards that they had just been watching.

"Where are we going!?" Serenity asked as they ran past a group of people being attacked by another one of the creatures.

"The bathroom" Chris stated. "See if it's clear and then hide in there until it dies down".

"Such a genous plan" Matt said sarcastically.

Chris slammed into the bathroom door, knocking it open as he found another man cowering in one of the stalls. "Who are you?".

"Explanation later, Matt shut the door" Chris said as he leaned against the wall.

Matt didn't like being ordered but he did it anyways. As soon as he shut the door however, there was a loud crashing noise as they heard glass shattering, something loud slamming into the building and sliding across the ground floor as it took out about a hundred or so people along with it.

"What the hell was that!?" Serenity asked.

"I dunno'" Matt said in relief. "And I don't want to find out".

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the first chapter of Degeneration. Do you guys think I did good on the parts where I integrated the movie into this? Also, when it gets to the part where Angela, Greg and Leon come to save the day, I might add another S.R.T. personnel, I havn't decided if its going to be a male or female. Any ideas, please let me know. Plz R&R. Later.**


	2. First Taste of Blood

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Two: First Taste of Blood

"So. What's your name?" Serenity asked as she sat down next to the man.

He had tanned skin, wearing a black business suit and a sad look set on his mild-aged face. From the way he looked, Serenity gathered that he wasn't use to something like this happening, hell how anyone could was beyond her imagination.

The man looked up at her and sighed. "My name is Joe Bettis. Im a member of the board of education in Hardvardville"

Chris scoffed. "Yeah. This is what a good education can buy you, eh? A couple of dead guys, a hott chick and some plane crashes".

Matt smirked. "Yeah, well. I'd have to say that those things out there aren't exactly dead".

"How is that?" Joe asked.

"Havn't you watched any zombie movies before?" Serenity asked. "Dead people stay down, those things out there are zombies. It's just like they said back in 1998, it was a viral outbreak".

"In Raccoon City?" Chris asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah. Our elder sister, Susan, was involved with the Umbrella Corp., she was a scientist at their facility in Raccoon. But, when the virus broke out she immediately became infected. We recieved a huge amount of cash from Umbrella for her death".

"How much?" Chris asked.

"Twelve Million dollars" Matt said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What!?" Joe asked in shock.

"We can't stay here any longer" Serenity said as her eyes caught sight of a vent that was above them. "I could climb through the ventilation system. Reach the outside and then bring back some help".

Matt nodded. "Sounds like a plan, in the mean time. Me, Joe and Chris will search for a phone on the third floor".

"Why the third?" Joe asked.

"Because thats where the business rooms are" Chris stated calmly.

"Let's do this".

Serenity walked over to the vent while Chris and Joe pried it off. Turning to her brother, she gave him a stern nod, knowing that this could possibly be the last time they saw each other.

"This could be our last time seeing each other.

Matt smirked. "Let's not let it be then, I promise to make it outside. If you do as well".

Serenity nodded. "I promise".

Walking over to the shaft, Serenity placed her foot into Chris' hand and then boosted herself up and into the vent. Serenity pushed herself through the air shaft, ignoring the layers of dust, and cobwebs that were collecting on her hair, and clothes, ignoring the suffocatingly close walls of the thin metal. The map only showed the connecting shaft running between the two rooms on the first floor, but there were spaces on the second, sub-basement floor that seemed to be part of the system, too. It seemed likely that one of the shafts vented outside.

"Im sure I can make it outside" She muttered as she continued through the shaft.

-----------

Matt peeked out the door as Joe and Chris stood behind him. It seemed that those zombies had gone somewhere else for the time being, he walked out the door, checking both ways for any sign of movement.

"It's clear".

The three of them moved down the hallway, debris was everywhere. Chunks from the ceiling, blood covering almost everything around them, body parts from where the plane had crushed so many people. Matt picked up a piece of 2x4 that was lying off to his right and then proceeded towards the stairs, about time they got there though, a group of zombies had already seen them.

"What now!?" Joe asked as he backed up in fear.

"We keep going".

Matt started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he reached the top, he caught only a glimpse of the ragged creature standing at the head of the stairs and spun away, raising his weapon to face the attackers that shambled toward him hungrily. From the shadows beneath the steps came a heavy, gurgling sigh and the scuffing of wood; another one. They were trapped, there was no way he could kill them all.

"Shit..." Chris said as he pushed Joe in front of him and guarded the back. "We got a crowd building up behind us Matt, time to get moving".

"I know, but it won't do us any good if we have some blocking the way in front of us".

Matt swung the 2x4 at the first advancing zombie and to his unsatisfation, it broke right over the mans head. His eyes widden in fear as him, Chris and Joe bolted up the stairs and past the body, the zombies advanced on them pretty quick from the bottom of the stairs and Matt even thought he saw one of the senator's body guards shuffling up the stairs with the group.

"Oh, shit!" Joe shouted from up ahead as one of the recently killed Atmos airline workers suddenly jumped up from the floor and began to walk towards him.

"Move!" Matt shouted.

Joe was oblibvious to the call of warning as he was unable to move. The dead female worker lunged at him, clenging right onto him and then biting into his neck. He screamed in pain as the woman refused to let go, it took both the combined efforts of Matt and Christian to get the woman off, when he finally was released from her grasp, both Matt and Christian stomped her head into the floor.

"Son'va bitch!" Joe screamed as he ripped off a piece of his coat sleeve and pressed it against the wound. "Bitch bit me good".

"Come on!" Christian said as he helped Joe to his feet.

"We better keep moving".

Matt moved up the next flight of stairs until he came to the third floor, Christian and Joe right behind him as he looked around to make sure none of those damned zombies were around them. He sighed in relief, none seemed to be on this floor...so it seemed. The three of them walked slowly as they entered the first door to their left, nothing was special about this office, it appeared to be the security office as well. in the center of the room to the north wall were the twelve desks lined on both sides of the room. There was also a copy machine and a fax machine on a table and a dart board over it which contained the pictures of several historical tyrants (Hitler, Hussain, Castro, Arafat, ect).

"Looks like someone loves to make fun of tyrants" Christian joked as he sat Joe down in a chair.

Joe smiled. "Not your ordinary office that's for sure".

Matt ignored the comments from his newly found friends as he beagn to dig through the office for a phone. There lying on the counter, was a cell phone, Matt ran over to the desk, yanking the phone up, it had a full battery thankfully.

Matt began to dial 911.

It took a few tries to get through, but when someone finally answered, he hurriedly spoke. "Hello, there's something happening at the Harvardville Airport, something weird. People are going crazy and attacking people. Help!"

"We've already alerted the board of health as well as the local police. Get inside a secure room and wait for someone to find you, I'll send a call back to you when we prepare to come for you"

He closed the phone and stuck it into his pocket, then turned to Christian and Joe. Nodding slightly, they turned to the door as hands began to bang on it. Matt ran over to the wall, looking up towards another shaft that was just a foot above him, immediately formulating a plan in his mind. Christian went through as Matt ran over to Joe and picked him up. He tried to get him to stand up, but Joe then shoved him away from him, as he ran and shouldered the zombie that had bit him into the crowd.

"Get through, I'll hold them off long enough..." He shouted, as the crowd had finaly reached him and began to tear him apart. "GO NOW!!!!!!".

Matt had begun to go through as the zombie's finished with Joe's body and began to shuffle towards him. With enough room for him to get in finaly, Matt rushed into the vent and didnt look back. After he jumped down from the vent, he saw Christian disappear around the corner. He sighed, in confusion, he knew that it wasnt a good idea to go off alone.

Sighing, Matt slowly began walking down the tunnel. After a few more minutes of walking, they thought they heard somethng up ahead.

It was cold.

Matt quickly backed up against a wall looking in every possible direction. Realizing they were alone, he let out his breath. All the excitment outside had caused him to be a little shaky it took a few minutes for him to remember where he was.

"Okay Matt, get a hold of yourself." He muttered, then began slowly walking down one of the hallways.

A shiver traveled down his spine.

"It's cold here. Someone must have tampered with the air conditioning." Christian said in front of him.

They had reached their destination. "The duct." Matt entered the code he had found earlier into the door. A soft sound emerged from the machine conferming his entry. The door remained closed. He entered the code again and again the machine rang but still no movement.

"Man oh man, oh man." Matt repeated quitly as he wallked the blue walls of the hallways.

He was looking to the roof noticing there was a thick layer of moisture. Suddenly he stopped and closed his eyes as he trambled with fear. The kind of fear you get when you step on something while you're not looking where you are going.

He slowely lowered his vision to the floor benethe him and retracted his foot immediately. Sure enough he had stepped on a body in a yellow jacket much like the one that the workers had on. He wasn't sure if the man was just a dead guy or a zombie and he was already running full speed in the other direction before he could find out. He opened the first door he came across, ran inside and shut it hard. He slowly walked backwards never once looking away from the door until he was backed up as far as he could go.

It was now that he realized the sharp alarm sound that rang throught the room. He looked at what he backed up against, it was a thick sheet of glass that led to a small room where a constant red light flickered. He steped closer trying to look inside to see what it was. A face pressed against the wall sending him backward with a mighty shriek. He got up on his feet and found himself moving backwards again in another direction on the verge of tears, Again he yelled out in fear as a cold hand grabbed his shoulder he jumped back again and looked at what he suspected to be his killer.

Matt swung around and punched the air as the red-haired girl closed her hair right other his fist.

"Take it easy!" The woman said as she released him. "We're not zombies".

"You!?...You're the girl from the terminal downstairs"

Claire nodded. "That's right. I heard some commotion from down the hall, where's the girl that was with you earlier?".

"She escaped through a vent in the bathroom we were hiding in when the plane crashed into the terminal" Christian said as he tugged his windbreaker around him tightly. "Can we get somewhere safe".

"Tell me about it".

Claire nodded again. "This way. There was three others with me, im sure they'll be glad to know that there are more survivors".

"What about the Senator?" Matt asked as they walked down the hall. "Is he still alive?".

"Yeah, but he hurt his pelvis bone when we dodged one of the planes wings" Claire turned to the left and then to the right as they came to a door. "Try and remain calm, the Senator, Rani and Jessica are already on edge".

-----------

Serenity jumped down from the vent softly and looked around her area, she was in the main lobby of the only terminal that hadn't been affected by the outbreak. She ran towards the front entrance as fast as she could, the echo from her footsteps vibrating off the empty walls. When she got to the entrance, a bright light shone through the doors, blinding her so she had to shield her eyes.

Before she even knew what was happening, a group of S.W.A.T. looking officers were pulling her behind a barricade and she was inside a tent with them. Serenity could see Harvardville S.R.T. emblazed on the patchs they wore, obviously they were there to help.

A woman that had her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail walked up to her. "Hi. My name is Captain Angela Miller of the Harvardville S.R.T. What's your name?".

"S-Serenity Campbell." She stuttered. "My brother and two others are still inside the airport terminal, you have to save them".

"Relax" Said one of the other members. "We recieved a call from three others a few minutes ago, they're safe".

"Look, Serenity" Angela started as she sat down beside her. "We need you to tell us what is going on in there, all of it".

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the second chapter of Degeneration. I hope everyone likes it and thanks to Divine Arion for being my first reviewer. I hope more people will start reviewing my fanfics soon. Plz R&R. Later**


	3. The Government Agent

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Changes: Chris will now be referred to as Christian throughout the rest of the fanfic. Also, the new character that will be joining Angela, Greg and Leon makes his/her first appearance in the chapter. Yay!

Three: The Government Agent

_Three hours later....._

Special Response Team member, Jason Derkes, walked down the sidewalk as he made his way to the tent that had been set up for their team. He was working with the most experienced group of soldiers from the Harvardville organization: Angela Miller, Greg Glenn, Elton Howard and John Taylor. Jason looked to his left as a few of the medics from the health department came out of a tent, carrying a body bag with them.

"Hey, 'bout time you got here!" Someone said from behind him.

Jason turned around to see Greg Glenn walking up to him. "Hey, Greg. It's been a good while since I've last seen you, glad to be back in Harvardville?".

Greg nodded as they contiued walking. "Yeah. L.A. was cool and all, but Harvardville is where all the action is at"

"Look!" Jason interupted as he pointed to a group of medics that were being harassed by two bystanders.

"Let's check it out" Greg said and then the two of them ran over to see if they could help. "Hey!? Stop!".

Jason grabbed one of the medics and pushed him out of the way as one of the crazy bystanders began to lash out at them. He pulled out a knife from his side holster and got into the CQC stance his father had taught him when he was younger, although, there wasn't something right about this woman, she looked like shit. Her clothes were torn up, the green dress she had was covered in blood and some kind of brown liquid that looked lke throw-up. Her hair clung to her head like string and looked like it was about to fall out. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle with dried up blood covering the spot where her shin bone was sticking out. To top it all off, her eyes were cloudy-white, that stared right at him with an insatiable hunger.

"Greg, a little help here!?" Jason said as Greg ushered the rest of the medics to go away and let them handle it.

"Son'va..." He started, then aimed his M4A1 Assault Rifle at the woman. Stand down, move any closer and I'll shoot!".

Jason shoved the woman to the ground as she tried to grapple with him. "Kill her!".

Greg didn't hesitate, he pulled the trigger and obliterated the womans face beyond recognition. Jason sighed in relief as he sat up, wipping the blood from the blade onto his pants and continued with Greg. He was lucky that Greg had been with him or else he might've been that woman's dinner.

-----------

Serenity sat down in the cool airconditioning of the S.R.T.'s police van as she waited for her brother to come and see her. She could already tell that it was going to be a long wait, it had already been three hours since she got out of the terminal herself and no one had heard from them in a good half hour, she needed to know that Matt, Joe and Christian were okay.

_You promised Matt...._

As tears began to fall down her cheek, Serenity pulled out a picture from her pocket, it was of the two of them, back when their parent's and Susan had been alive, and well. Those days had been so easy, so innocent, she wipped away the tears as she placed it back into her pocket and focused on what she could do in the mean time. She silently sipped away the hot chocolate that they had given her when they had finished interviewing her to find out what wad happening. To say the least, she wasn't to thrilled about knowing that her last family member would most likely die before the night was over with.

Looking up, Serenity watched as a man in his mid fourties walked into the opening at the back of the van. He wore a grey business suit, sky blue tie, had graying hair and wore spectical glasses.

"Mrs. Campbell?" The man said. Serenity nodded. "My name is Fredrick Downing, im a researcher from Wilpharma Corp. Mind if I have a word with you?".

-----------

The two of them continued onward to the tent where Jason was sure Angela was already waiting impatiently for them. He could already hear her in the tent yelling at someone and knew that the two of them were probably next. However, when they walked into the tent, Jason saw that she was talking on the phone with someone, obviously Chief Braddock.

John walked over to the two of them as they entered and motioned for them to say something to her.

"Why can't we stage rescue operations?" Angela Miller said as she talked with Chief Braddock. "You gotta' talk to your higher ups, you heard the 911 calls. Damnit!" She cursed as she slammed the phone down and sat in her chair.

Greg gave her a sarcastic grin. "Whats the matter Angela? Chief bein' a jackass again?".

Angela turned to regard the two of them with annoyance. "What's the status of the site?".

"Well..." Greg said as he walked over to sit down. "Me and Jason were attacked by a group of people I believe was recently infected. But don't worry, we took them down with a swift hail of gunfire"

Jason sat down beside Elton. "But even so, becoming infected by being bitten" He scrunched up his face as if he'd just smelled shit. "Sounds like something out of a B-rated horror movie".

"Yeah, sure does" Greg cut in as he acted childish. "Those creatures coming back from the grave. Oooooo. Ha,ha,ha" He then got serious. "Come on, im just kidding. But really, you think this Wilpharma drug had anything to do with it?".

Angela turned to look at him, then shook her head. "I dunno' if there is some connection, but it shouldn't set off a spontaneous outbreak of some creepy ass plague. It defenitely reeks of terrorism".

Greg got up and walked over to her, leaning forward on the table. "That would explain why the board of health hauled ass to get here. What do you think the guys at the top are trying to cover up?".

Angela folded her arms across her chest. "If I knew that, I'd tell you. And the government sent a Special Agent down, he outta' be here soon. You can ask him".

Greg shook his head.

"Ask all you'd like. But honestly, there's nothing to discuss on that matter" Someone said as he entered the tent.

He wore dark brown jeans, a dark brown tactical 4.0 Jacket, a 5.11 charcoal grey shirt underneath it with shoulder holsters, black fingerless gloves, a thigh holster on his right leg that held a 9mm handgun and black boots. His sand colored hair hung parted to the right side of his face and he definitely looked more experienced than any man Jason had ever seen before in his life.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg asked sarcastically.

The man regarded them calmly. "Leon S. Kennedy"

Jason sighed in relief as he began to unpack his things.

Angela looked at him as he just stood there. "So. You're the one?".

"I remember you" Elton said calmly. "You're the guy who saved the president's daughter in Spain last year. You're a fucking legend around here man".

Leon smirked. "Well, I try to be as descreit as possible".

Jason stood up. "Captain, im gonna' go change while you brief Mr. Kennedy on the status of the situation".

"Okay, but don't take to long" Angela said.

Leon smiled. "You can call me Leon"

"Okay, Leon. My name is Jason by the way, Jason Derkes"

Jason quickly rushed out of the tent and over to a room where he knew he'd be able to change at, plus it was set up a the S.R.T.'s locker room. He pushed open the door and stepped into the S.R.T. locker room. Once inside, he opened up his locker.

He opened it and took out a white shirt that had a S.R.T. patch on the left shoulder as well as the logo on the back, a blue longsleeve shirt that went over his undershirt, black fingerless gloves, blue combat pants, and black boots. There was also a black kevlar vest, with the words he had specialy woven into it 'Wont back down' printed on it in blue. There was a second locker below it. He opened it and in it appeared a S.R.T. custom handgun in a holster with six spare magazines, his radio and a utility belt with pouches to keep them in. There were also three utility pouches on his vest – two containing water bottles and one containing generic equipment such as a survival kit.

When he was finished, Jason walked back into the tent as he saw Angela and Greg giving Leon the fill in on what had been happening so far.

"This is one of the 911 calls that was made" Angela said as she clicked.

-----------

"How many of you are alive?" The phoneman asked.

A feminine voice that seemed all but to familure to Leon replied. "Six, including me. But one of us is wounded, the Senator".

"Your location?".

"We're in the VIP room on the west end of the lobby. Please, send some help before those _things_ get to us".

Leon looked over at Angela as she pulled out a map to show him, it was a blue print of the airports terminal. He knew that it was vital for them to get in there and save the seven people that were waiting to be rescued. And Claire being one of them, he felt like it was his responsibility to do so as it had been seven years ago.

"The call most likely came from here" Angela said as she circled a spot on the map with a marker. "We think they're in the VIP lounge for Atmos Airline passengers. Right now, the state board of health and the local police are the only responders" She began circling more spots. "They've sealed off the exits here, here and here. Our best bet is to go in by helicopter, the team shall be comprised off....".

Leon cut her off at that moment. "I'll take you two and the rookie with me, no one else".

"What?" Angela asked confused. "Why?".

Leon stared at her. "Because, I don't wan't to increase the number of infected. You don't want to be forced to shot a friend. Do you?".

-----------

"Hold on a second, you can't be serious" Greg Glenn said as Leon walked off. "What is this guy crazy or something? He doesn't even look military".

"He's the special agent assigned to this incident" Angela said. "Let's just see what he can do".

"Alright you guys, lets get out there and save the world.".

They each filed out of the small tent and walked down the sidewalk towards the outside where the helipad was. Jason was in front of the group with a smile warmly on his face. He was finaly going to get some action for once. When they got out to the helipad, Jason smiled at them as they boarded the helicopter, and looked at their faces – determined, but with a slight hint of fear…S.R.T. tended to have very low casualty rates on their missions, but then again this was no ordinary mission.

Jason looked at each of them, giving them the thumbs up each time. They returned the gesture and then got into the blackhawk.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the third chapter of Degeneration. Jason Derkes is joining Angela, Greg and Leon on their journey into hell. I have been thinking about what the movie would've been like if Greg hadn't stayed behind, but went with them to where he got a vaccine. If anyone thinks I should do that then by all means plz let me know. I'd like to end this by thanking my reviewers so far: Divine Arion and Afro Spirit. Thanks so much guys! It's people like you two that keep my creative writing going. Plz R&R. Later.**


	4. The Rescue

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Four: The Rescue

Jason looked out the window of the S.R.T.'s transport helicopter as they flew over the airport terminal and toward their destination: the roof. He looked over at Leon as he pulled out his handgun and began to check it as he slid in a fresh clip.

"Those who are infected with this virus will go on to attack any people, without exception" He looked from them back to his gun. "In any cases, those who have been bitten become infected and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of the infection is to destroy the person's brain".

Angela looked at him strangely. "Destroy their..._brain?_".

Leon looked at the three of them seriously. "Shoot them in the head".

A look of uneasy was passed between Angela and Greg, Jason however was excited as the spotlight came on, shining down on their destination. In a few minutes he would be going straight into hell. Jason had always enjoyed the thought of going into a city infested with zombies ever since he had been a child, growing up on watching 'Night of the Living Dead', and reading trashy novel's about how certain people had made it through the disaster barely. It was different with him though.

He was a trained professional and if it was one thing he knew how to do, it was survive.

Two by two, they slid down the dual rappelling lines anchored to the body of the helicopter. Jason stepped closer to the opening, squinting against the whipping wind to see where they'd be landing. Their 'copter cast a long shadow in the late-day sun, and he could see the others on the ground, lining up by the door that lead into the building.

Then it was his turn, he stepped out a second after Greg, the thrill of the practical free fall sending his stomach to his chest. A blurr of passing sky, and he touched down, unhooking from the line, and hurrying to where the others stood. A few minutes ater, they were all down. Almost in unison, the transport 'copter swung west, and buzzed away, it's noise fading as dust settled around the assembled troops.

Jason aimed his M4 in front of him as the five of them slowly walked towards the back door of the station. When they neared the door Jason watched as Leon placed his hand in the air signaling for them to stop. He pushed the door open with the barrel of his handgun and then walked in. Anglea, Greg and then himself following in behind him.

The four of them tactically manuvered around the stair case as they slowly descended to their destination, it didn't take long for them to reach the door they were looking for and took their stances at the door. On the count of three, Leon pushed the door open, Jason and Angela going in first, Leon right behind them and lastly came in Greg. The lights on the bottom of their guns illuminated the hallway they had just came too, Jason looked to his right as Leon placed his hand up to signal something which was immediately shot down by Greg as he walked past him, emitting a grunt as he gave Leon a look of complete irritance.

As they continued down the empty and eerily quiet hallway, they came to the spot where the stairs led down to the lower floors. Angela motioned over to Greg to do something that Jason didn't quite umderstand, followed by Greg shaking his head in cowardice and then a low pitiful moan emitted from somewhere up ahead.

"The song of the infected" Leon muttered as he shook his head. Angela looked at him and then her and Jason took off down the hallway to where the sound had originated. Jason looked behind him at Leon and Greg as they rounded the corner. "Wait!" Leon shouted as Greg grabbed his shoulder but Leon put a swift elbow to his chest and then ran after them.

When Jason and Angela arrived at the room, they entered the room much more silently than they had come, there was a lot of shadows in the room which built up to his ever lasting thought of something coming out at them and devouring one of them.

_Cut it out...you're not fifteen._

He looked over at Angela as she knelt next to a man who seemed to be hurt.

"Jason, over here!" Angela called to him as she helped the man up. "Are you okay? Take it easy, help is on the way".

Jason was about to tell her to drop the man cause he was one of them, then when the man lunged towards her, Angela was yanked back by Leon as the dead guy missed his target and fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Angela asked in shock.

"Look" Leon whispered as he checked their surroundings.

That's when he noticed it, they were in a room full of those fucktards, the exact ones like that woman that had nearly killed him. About a dozen or so dead people began to stand up around the room, each with their mind set on seeing the blood spew from their forms, to turn them into the same type of killing machine they were.

Leon looked around in shock. "This...can't be good".

"Son'va…" Jason stood up, transfixed.

More began popping up all over the cart. Angela whipped up her Beretta, aiming all around.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked.

Leon pushed Angela and Jason back as he took aim at the man Angela had been trying to help and fired a round cleanly into his forehead. Jason was face to face with the man he had shot before. Aiming his semi-auto at his chest, he emptied the rest of the clip into his chest.

And the fight began.

Angela turned left and pumped a man full of holes. It collapsed. Jason reloaded and opened up on the crowd, not aiming at anyone in particular, just firing, and hoping they would go down.

"I'M WARNING YOU, STAY BACK!" Jason screamed, as a man stalked toward him. When the warning fell on deaf ears, he fired once-twice-three times, and the guy fell.

The bodies of those already shot had a bad habit of getting back up and coming back at them. It was bedlam.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY DYING?" shouted Angela, reloading again.

"Aim for the heads!" Leon said as he began to make them drop like flies.

Jason was preoccupied with the guys that were blocking their route back to the way they'd came. His M4 was pissing out lead, empty shells hitting the floor, but they shrugged them off and approached the commando.

"DIE, YOU FUCKERS!" he screamed, aiming at the heads. He let off another burst and three went down. This time, there was no movement."They don't seem to like getting hit in the head!".

"Angela!" Greg called from the door they had come in.

Jason looked over to see Greg standing at the door, motioning for them to hurry their asses over before it was to late. It didn't need to be told twice to him, Jason nodded in his direction and then with the others, rushed out of the door. Greg seemed to not like the idea though that he didn't get any of the action, so, he began to fire aimlessly into the crowd.

"Yeah. You like that don't you!?" Greg screamed as he fired away.

"Stop it!" Leon argued but Greg pushed him off.

"Get off!" He turned back to the monsters as he stepped into the room and fired again. "Yeah! YEEEEHAAAW" He noticed that none of them were getting up, so he walked out of the room. "Freaks!" He looked at Leon. "Yeah! WOO!!!"

Both Jason and Angela shook their heads as Greg walked off, pulling out another clip as he began to reload when suddenly, the glass window next to him shattered and the woman Angela had shot in the leg earlier came crashing down on Greg, trying to bite him. Jason tried to take aim, but the two of them were so close that he was afriad he might hit Greg instead of the woman. As Jason tried to get a shot, Leon sighed as he aimed and fired directly into the womans forehead.

Greg pushed her off and sat against the wall, wipping the blood from his face. "What the hell man!? I shot her point blank, there's no way I could've missed".

Leon picked him up and glared at him. "I told you, shoot for the head, it's there only vulernable shot. Otherwise, you waste time and ammunition. And THAT can prove to be fatal".

Jason watched as Leon shoved Greg into the wall, Angela walked over to him and motioned towards the zombies that were trying to come in through the window. It was time to go, no questions asked. The four of them moved down the hallway, but, not before Greg walked back to the dead woman's body and gave her a kick in the stomach.

----------

"Those were gunshots!" Jessica said happliy.

Claire turned to look at her. "There's help coming, we're going to get out of here".

Matt looked over at Senator Davis who had a smug look on his face. He didn't like the guy at all, he was arrogant as hell, liked to talk smack but when it came down to it, he was a grade A coward.

"You should thank me. If you hadn't of mentioned me, they would've ignored your call" Davis said smugly.

Claire turned to face him. "You might wanna' stick your ego up your ass. Considering your own secretary left you here to die".

Suddenly, a sound erupted from somewhere near by, like someone had just been found hiding in a broom closet having sex or something to that matter.

"What was that?" Christian asked from his sitting position.

"A survivor, we have to help" Claire said.

"No way, it's too late" Davis argued.

"He's right" Jessica complained. "If you leave, so do I".

"No Claire, don't go" Rani pleaded. 'When my father left, he said the same thing. He said he was going to help my mother, but he didn't come back and neither did she, and if you leave, you wont come back either".

"It's okay, im gonna' come back" Claire said as she held Rani tightly.

"Im going with you also" Matt said as he stood up. "No point in you going alone".

"By the way" Claire looked over at Jessica. "Do you have anything that can be used as a weapon".

When everything was said and done, Matt and Claire stood outside the door to the room, each wearing a look of fright on their faces. It was no mystery as to why they were scared, there was a good chance that they wouldn't be coming back, just like Rani had said. They turned back to look at Jessica and Rani as she closed the door, they were on their own.

Matt looked over at Claire, who regarded the umbrella she was holding with humor.

"What is it?".

"Never saw this coming" Claire mused.

"Huh?".

Claire shook her head. "I'll tell you later, let's go".

The two of them walked down the hallway slowly, it was very dark in the hallway and at one point, Matt was scared the shadows would swallow them up and never spit them out. When they got to the corner, Claire called out to see if anyone was around, nothing but complete silence. Matt took the lead as they walked down the still empty hallway. He placed his back against the wall at the corner and was about to walk around it when suddenly a bright light from a flashlight blinded the two of them.

"Wait! Dont shoot!".

The man didnt move, the deadly looking weapon still aimed at the two of them. "Get down!".

Matt and Claire didn't hesitate as they both dropped to the floor, his knees buckling as much from the command as from the cold fingertips suddenly groping at his shoulder.

Boom! Boom!

The guy fired and Matt snapped his head around, and saw the zombies falling backwards from directly behind him, at least one massive hole now in each of their forehead. Sluggish spurts of blood jetted from the wound, the white eyes, filing over with red. The fallen corpse twitched, once, twice and stopped moving.

He turned back to the man as three others dressed in tactical clothing and a guy dressed in a suit came running from the end of the hallway, he had a look of thanks on his face. The man before him was young, maybe the same age as Claire and a little taller than Matt, and almost as terrified as he felt, his upper lip beaded with sweat, his blue eyes wide and unblinking.

The guy in front of them at least was strong and sure as he reached down to help Claire up.

"Leon?!" She said in shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The man known as Leon smirked. "I could ask you the same thing"

Matt and Claire looked at the people that had come down the hallway and saw that Senator Davis' secretary had been the obvious one who had screamed like a scared little girl.

"You're the one?" Claire asked in disappointment.

"Thank god help came".

"Any other survivors?" The female S.R.T. operative asked.

"Yeah" Matt nodded. "There are four others with us".

"The Senator?" The younger male S.R.T. operative asked.

"In the room with Rani, Christian and Jessica" Claire said as she started down the hall. "This way".

-----------

"This is it?" Senator Davis asked in shock.

"Yep" Leon said calmly.

"Reinforcements?" He asked.

"No" Leon said even calmer. "We're getting out alone".

"I'd hope you at least have some sort of backup plan" Senator Davis mocked as he began to get angry.

"We're gonna' run across the lobby floor".

"What!?" He asked confused. "The lobby is crawling with those things!?".

"It's also the widest area" Matt cut in. "Easier to manuver in".

"He's right" Claire added. "They aren't fast, we can get by them".

"Oh, really?" Davis said sarcastically to Claire. "And since when did the NGO member become such an authority on the subject!?'.

"She's one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City" Leon informed them. "She has more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare, than anyone in this entire room".

"Raccoon City?" Greg asked. "Hey, isn't that....".

Angela nodded.

Jason looked over at Claire in confusion. It had been seven years ago that the hellish nightmare in Raccoon City had happened, his friend, David King, had been involved in it. He was also one of the few survivors, having escaped with nine other survivors, via helicopter from the university.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the fourth chapter of Degeneration. Everyone is ready to go, Jason, Greg, Leon and Angela got to where the survivors are located. I can't stand Davis, although he is a good person as far as his intentions, he's still an ass. Yes, that was David frm Outbreak, if anyones wondering why I said 'nine others', it's because I included Gill and Danny, the two pilots. I might have them in the next fanfic I plan on doing after this one, I'll think about it. I'd like to end this by thanking my reviewers: Divine Arion. Plz R&R. Later.**


	5. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Five: The Great Escape

Jason took aim down the hallway as the eleven of them ran through the hall, he fired as the zombies surrounding them as they ran past swiftly, there was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up by the time they got out of this shit hole and luckily for them, it wasn't going to be them cleaning it up. He blasted away into the chest of a zombie female flight attendent as she came running at him from the shadows, him and Leon were at the front, Angela, Claire, Matt Christian, Jessica and Rani were in the middle with Greg, Senator Davis and his assistant were taking up the rear.

"Run!" Leon called back to the others as him and Jason fired through the crowd.

From behind, Jason watched as a man ran out in front of Claire, Christian and Rani. Both him and Angela fired a burst of fire into the man and put him down for good, at the back, Greg dropped the Senator who scrambled to his feet, another zombie came at them but Leon quickly put it down also. Greg nodded to Leon and then began to fire into the crowd as the Senator was helped to his feet by his secretary.

Before anyone knew it, a zombie had come out of the shadows and began to bite into Greg's right forearm.

"Greg!" Angela called out.

Jason watched as Greg fumbled for his handgun and then when he finally got it out, put a bullet right into the man's forehead.

"Shit!" Greg mumbled.

"He got bit!" Senator Davis said as he backed up. "He damn well got bit!".

Jason and Angle started towards Greg. "Stand back!" He held up his hands telling him to stop. "Go on without me!".

"No fucking way!" Jason protested, but was stopped by Leon.

Leon looked at Greg with concern. "Greg, you got this?"

Greg motioned for them to leave.

"Hey, let me get that pistol" Matt asked and Greg tossed it to him. "Thanks".

The ten other survivors began to leave as Greg fired into the crowd, Jason hated to leave his friend and compatriot behind, but there was nothing they could do. Off to his right though, Angela was struggling with Leon and Christian as the two of them dragged her down the hall as she called out to Greg, trying to convince himto come with them.

They ran down the until they came to the middle of the airport terminal that had been blocked off by the plane crash. He walked over to the wing of the plane and began to climb up, he turned around and helped Jessica, Christian and Matt up to the wing off the plane, he fired into the crowd as Claire helpe Senator Davis up.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

Davis looked at her irritatingly. "Does it look like im okay!?!".

After that little argument was over, Leon, Angela, Rani and the secretary climbed onto the wing of the plane as well. When Jason walked over to the Senator, he saw with complete horror that there were a dozen or so of those damned zombies.

"Are we going to make it out of here?" Senator Davis asked.

"We got a clear view and a straight shot to the exit" Leon said calmly as he pulled out his handgun and shot the first zombie. "We'll take out as many as we can and run like hell. Angela, back me up".

"Got it" Angela said as she walked over. "Jason, cover the others".

Jason nodded.

He kept his eyes focused on the group of zombies that had begun building up from the way they had come. Jason just knew, he knew that Greg was now one of those _things_, he was no longer the laughable and sarcastic guy that Jason had grown up with.

"Cant you get rid of them any faster!?" Davis asked.

"I hope so, I don't wanna' be someone's lunch" Christian joked.

"They're starting to gather back here" Claire alerted.

"We're not gonna' make it out, are we?" Davis asked.

Leon reloaded his handgun. "It's getting tough. We gotta' go".

Before they could do anything though, Jessica screamed in pure horror as zombies began to flood from the entrance of the plane and towards her. Jason grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back as Leon, Matt and Angela began shooting at them.

-----------

Senator Ron Davis looked off to his right as the three people began firing into the crowd of zombies, he wanted nothing more than to get out of this hellhole and right now. He saw his oppertunity as the way that they had initally planned on going was free of any zombies. Taking this as his chance, he pushed his secretary and the little girl out of his way, causing the little girl to fall backwards and off the plane.

As he came to his feet on the ground after jumping, he grabbed his back in pain as he began to run towards the light. When he got to the entrance/exit of the terminal, a bright light blinded him in his face as a group of US marines began walking towards him.

"Over here!".

-----------

Claire looked down at Rani to see that she was now lying on the ground back the way they had come from, surrounded by a group of zombies. She jumped down from the wing of the plane as she called out her name, running to her side as she shielded her from the oncoming attackers. From above, she watched as Leon ran towards her, only to have a zombie knock him to the ground and try to bite into his neck.

She knew that it was probably going to end back for one of the three of them and then when Leon called out her name and threw the gun to her, she knew it was going to be alright. Claire brought up her right leg, kicking the deceased body guard in the side of the head and knocking him down as she caught the gun in her hand, spun it around to where she had a firm grip on it and fired a round into each zombies head.

"You alright?" Leon asked from up top as he took out the zombie.

Claire sighed as she placed the gun into her belt like. "Barely" When she was finished, Claire knelt down in front of Rani. "Rani, are you okay?".

"Claire" She said in fright and gripped her in a tight hug.

"Let's go" She said and then the two of them walked over to the plane's wing and climbed back up to where the others where, handing the gun back to Leon. "Thanks". She looked around silently as she holsted up Rani. "Where's the Senator?".

-----------

Jason ran through the airport terminal with Leon, Claire, Rani, James, Christian, Matt and Jessica in the front, him and Angela were taking up the rear.

"Head for the light!" Leon called to the others.

Both Jason and Angela looked over their shoulders as they saw a group of zombies as they began to climb down from the wing of the plane they had just been stand on, one thing that frightened him though was the fact that one he recognized. A zombifyed Greg Glenn growled in hunger as he tried to catch up with his team mates who were very much alive.

Jason shook the thought of how it was pitiful that his friend was now gone as he ran through the doors and out into the fresh air of freedom. He sighed in joy as the nine of them walked towards the tent where he was sure someone would be at to debrief them about what had happened in the terminal. It was so good to be free, as the soldiers rushed past them, he smirked with glee, they didn't have the action nowhere near as good as him.

Looking over at Jessica, he smirked and thought of something. She was around his age, cute, _had_ a good paying job and she was also beginning to warm up to him, Jessica glance over at him, flashed him a smile as her face turned red and then went back to staring at the entrance to the terminal where they had just been.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the fifth chapter of Degeneration. Greg is dead, Jason and the others survived, how much better can it be. I know that I said I was gonna make it where Greg survived, but, right now im working with the OC's and the Canon's that it was no need to save him, plus I would've just killed him off later. Also, I got tired of saying 'secretary' so if anyone is confused on how the name James got in it, thats what i changed his name to. One more thing. Yes, Jason and Jessica might have a relationship by the end of the fanfic, it depends on if Jason survives or not. I'd like to end this by thanking my reviewers: Divine Arion and Shadowman55. Plz R&R. Later.**


	6. Intermission

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Six: Intermission

Angela Miller watched from where she stood at the US Marine soldiers that had gone into the entrance of the airport terminal began firing on a crowd of zombies. It was most definite that they were firing into the group that Greg had been shambling towards them in, she was so damned mad right now.

Why hadn't Greg come with them?

Was there something that Leon knew that he wasn't telling her?

Could there have been a cure?

-----------

"Rani!" Someone shouted from behind.

Claire and all the other turned around to see that Rani's aunt was standing at the fence, accompanied by a police officer. She had a looked of complete gratitude, fear and joy on her face as Rani ran towards her.

"Aunt!" Rani cried out as she ran up to the fence, only to be held back by a medical officer. "Aunt!".

"Thank god you're alright!" Her Aunt cried with joy.

"I was so scared" Rani said as she began to cry. "They were everywhere".

Claire turned to look over at the bastard Senator as he walked over to a near by soldier with a coffe cup in hand and a blanket wrapped around his fat, chubby ass.

"I can't stand kids" He smirked. "They're a real pain in the ass".

Claire immediately flared up at what he had said. She stalked over to where he was standing at, prepared to kick the living shit out of him for what he had said.

She gave him a firm bitch slap across the face, causing hm to stumble back. "Bastard! That little girl will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you!".

"Damn, she jacked your ass up" Matt said and then him, and Christian started laughing.

She walked over to where Rani stood at, motioning to the man that he would keep her in check. It was bad enough she had to go through so much when her parents had been killed, now she had to endure mocking from a fat asshole who never did anything good.

"It's alright" Claire said as she looked at Azeila. "She's fine, just a few bruises from what happened is all".

-----------

Curtis Miller walked through his house, talking on the phone with one of his frends from terrorsafe who was trying to help him expose Wilpharma for the slime that there were. He walked around his small home as he tried to discuss the plan of action.

"No problem. I'll take care of it" He sighed as he turned to his left, completely annoyed at how Wilpharma was planning on getting away with it. "We'll use that in the worse case scenario. I have no intention of letting Wilpharma look like a saviour".

-----------

Matt and Christian walked over to the tent where he had been told by Jason and Angela where his sister, Serenity, was waiting for the two of them at. As he entered the tent, he saw her face light up as she ran towards the two of them, embracing them tightly into a group hug. Matt would never admit it aloud, but the way Christian had acted during their hours in the terminal, he wouldn't care about the two of them dating, even though he was very protective.

"Im glad you guys are alive..." She looked behind them, expecting a third person. "Where's Joe?"

Christian sighed. "He..didn't make it".

"Oh, im sorry to hear that" Serenity said as she frowned.

He walked over to sit down next to Serenity, plaing a hand on her shoulder. "He died making sure me and Christian made it out safely"

Christian nodded. "Yeah, he was an okay guy. Hardly knew him, but he gave his life for us".

Looking over to the front of the tent, a medical officer had entered the room. "Im sorry to interupt, but we need to adminiture the vaccine to you three".

-----------

Leon reached into his holster, pulling out the radio when he heard his radio beep, indicating an incoming call. Taking the radio from the leg holster, he turned it on. It was a GRVT visual radio, allowing him to see the person who was calling as well as communicating. On the screen was a woman, light brown complexion, looked to be in her early twenties. Her dark brown hair was pulled back as a headset spanned her head. She wore a pair of glasses, which seemed to suit her business-like appearance. She wore a black business suit over a white, v-necked collared shirt.

She looked good.

It was Ingrid Hunigan. The same woman who had assisted him with Ashley's rescue last year in spain, he really liked her as a good friend.

"Hey Hunnigan, im reporting in".

"I already heard" She said with a smile. "The Marines landed in the nic of time and saved the day, can't tell you how proud I am".

Leon smiled. "Im suprised you got authorization as quick as you did. Must've pulled some strings, eh?".

"Yes. I have my rescources" Hunnigan stated calmly. "After I recieved confirmation that the disease being used in the attack was indeed the T-virus, I submitted a plan to the president. He pushed it through with a special emergency act. Every marine involved in the assault was vaccinated".

"Have the terrorist made any demands?".

"No" Hunnigan shook her head. "But the FBI caught a member of General Grande's army in L.A. just hours ago, once they interrorgate him, we might be able to establish a link between this attack and the one in India"

"Maybe we'll find out the location of the former Umbrella employee's. They've got to be the ones petaling the virus onto the black market".

-----------

Claire walked out of the medical tent as she checked her arm for any signs of there might be a blood leak. As she began to walk off, she noticed something very strange, a group of U-haul vans had begun to drive by, the Wilpharma insignia printed on the right side of the van.

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked in pure anger. "Why are Wilpharma drugs being brought here?!".

"It's the vaccine" Someone said from behind her.

Claire whirled around to see that the man from the airport terminal that her and Rani had been talking to earlier was standing before him. He wore a grey business suit, sky blue tie, had graying hair and wore spectical glasses.

"You? What are you doing here?".

"He's Wilpharma's head researcher, Fredrick Downing" Senator Davis said as he walked over to where they were standing at. "He's the one, who came up with a vaccine for the virus with which you are so familure with."

Claire looked at him strangely. "You mean the infection in the terminal?".

Davis gave her an accusational look. "You thought that was Wilpharma engineered didn't you? Ha,ha,ha. Utterly ridiculas, an innoculation. This is what they've been working on, a way to prevent further outbreaks".

"But-" Claire began.

"Claire, its true" Leon said as him, Jason and Angela walked over to them.

"You knew?" Claire asked in shock as she turned to him.

He nodded. "Yes. I didn't think it would be sanctioned so quickly".

"Then the human testing in India?" Claire asked.

"A terrorist attack" He explained. "Somehow a group of terrorists got hold of a sample of the T-virus and all of the members involved in General Grande's army became infected so we weren't able to get any information. The US government obtained permission from Indian authorities to adminiture the vaccine to all the populances of India, the vaccine was a success. It was secretly made, by Wilpharma".

"What?" Jason asked.

"Why didn't you break out the vaccine for this!?" Angela said as she began to becom angered, tightening her grip on Leon's jacket. "If we had been innoculated before we entered the terminal, Greg would still be-".

"Enough information would have been entirely achievable" Fredrick broke in. "If Terrorsafe hadn't of backed us into an adviserial corner. If we had been able to follow proper procedure, the vaccine stockpile could've been shipped anywhere in the US within...twelve hours"

"Oh, my god" Claire said as she realized what he meant. "This is all our fault".

"I wouldn't argue with you there" Senator Davis said as he sneered at Claire.

-----------

Leon walke into the tent where Claire sat at, he knew that she was probably feeling very down about the realization that had been uncovered just mere minutes ago by Fredrick. He walked over to where she sat at and smiled.

"We just ended up making everything worse" She said in disappointment.

"No" Leon said, trying to cheer her up. "The villians here, are the ones who used the virus. But, even worse than them are the ones that made it. Seven years ago, our lives were changed, by the virus, from Umbrella. When Umrella collapsed, we thought it was over, but their viral legacy still continues on today".

He closed his eyes as he had a vivid flashback to when the two of them had been running through the streets, trying to get to the RPD. Leon opened his eyes and then looked back at her, he knew she was still sad.

He then looked at her seriously. "Im gonna' scrub this virus from the face of the earth". She turned to look at him. "You chose the role of rescuer unlike me and you weren't wrong. You went down a path your brother and I..couldn't follow".

Claire looked up at him, her face brightening. "Thanks Leon".

-----------

Jason sighed as he took in a fresh breath of air, it was so good to be out of that stink hole of a terminal. All of that was ended when there was a sudden explosion from near the front of the safe zone. He ran to the front of the tent that Leon and Claire had been in, being joined by the two of them as well as Angela. They each shared a glance then took off towards the front where there was flames building up around the vans that had been transporting the drugs.

_This can't be good._

When they came to a stop, Jason saw that the Marines were running around quickly, being assisted by medical officers as they quickly tried to put out the flames. He could hear people screaming for help, obviously they had been inside when the thing had blown up. Both him and Leon looked off to their left to see Fredrick standing there in pure shock.

Him, Leon, Claire and Angela ran over to him. "What happened?".

"I don't know" Fredrick said. "The trucks carrying the vaccine just exploded".

"How much is left?".

Fredrick looked at him sadly. "We brought all that we had, vaccines we created from samples of the virus".

"Where's the manufacturing data?' Leon asked.

Fredrick looked at him in shock. "You think they're after the data?!".

Davis walked up to them. "Could it be? Why don't you tell us what their demands are already?" Leon was silent. "I see, well if you won't talk, I'll go straight to the president himself".

"The truth" Leon calmly stated.

"What?" Davis asked in confusion.

"They demand the truth. The viral weapon from which Umbrella's T-virus was derived from" He informed them. "They want to expose anyone from the US government that was involved in it's manufactering".

"Was the US government really involved?" Angela asked.

"All of the proof went up in smokes, along with Raccoon City" Leon responded.

"Wait a minute" Davis countered. "There never was any proof to begin with",

"Try telling that to the terrorist" Jason said sarcastically.

"What if they don't get that information?" Claire asked.

"Then they'll desperse the T-virus into every populated city in America" Leon told them. "The dead line is midnight".

Angela looked at her watch. "That's four hours".

"And there's no vaccine left" Davis said in frustration.

"Can we find out who the terrorists are?" Fredrick asked.

"I might know the identity of one of them" Claire told them. "Right before the outbreak is the terminal got really mad, I saw a man in there. His name was Curtis Miller".

"I know him" Davis said. "He's one of those bleeding heart types. Protesting the new air dome".

"If the terrorist demands are release of the information on what happened in Raccoon City, then he might-" Claire said but was cut off by Angela.

"It can't be" She looked at all of the others. "Curtis Miller, is my older brother. My brother wouldn't do something like this".

Davis gave her a glare. "He was arrested for threatening Wilpharma".

"He was just demanding that the truth about Raccoon City be made public" Angela argued.

"Unfortunately" Senator Davis said as he got caught in the heat of the argument. "The rest of the world doesn't see it that way. If you claim he's so innocent, then why don't you bring him here so he can explain himself. NOW!".

Jason watched as Angela just gave the Senator a hard stare and then walked off. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself chasing after her, he knew she was gonna' go see her brother, but he wanted to go with her to make sure nothing dangerous happened to her. Whether she realized it or not, the two of them were partners, Elton and John had already gone back to Harvardville, so that just left the two off them.

"Im coming with you".

Angela looked over at him as she placed a fresh clip into her M4A1. "You sure?"

Jason nodded. "No point in letting my captain go at it alone".

After a few minutes, the two of them had packed up clips for both of their guns, they weren't exactly going to kill someone, it was just a safety measure for incase anyone showed up and tried to do harm to them. Jason sighed as he holstered his handgun, then slung the M4 over his shoulder. Beside him, Angela closed the door to reveal Leon standing there, watching the two of them.

He looked at them skeptically. "You sure are packing a lot of hardware, just to go see your brother"

-----------

Matt, Serenity, Christian and Claire all followed after Fredrick Downing as he walked to his car. He had no clue exactly who the man was, but Serenity had told him that Fredrick seemed like someone they could trust.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked as the four of them walked over to his car.

Fredrick turned to regard the four of them. "Im going back to the lab, to check on the developement of the data".

Claire gave him a smile. "Don't worry, im not trying to infiltrate your organization for my own devious purposes".

"Actually" Fredrick said as he looked at the four of them. "There is something the four of you could do. Join me for a late afternoon tea?".

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the sixth chapter of Degeneration. Everyone has had a good hour to relax from what happened in the terminal and now they're being thrown right back into another nightmare that is soon to come. One of my four remaining OC's will be killed off by the end of this fanfic. I have already decided who it's gonna' be, so if you want to guess, go right on ahead. I'd like to end this by thanking my reviewers: Divine Arion and Shadowman55. Plz R&R. Later.**


	7. Wilpharma

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Seven: Wilpharma

Jason sat in the back of the S.R.T. van as they drove down the high way that Angela had said would lead to her brother's house. He was prepared and pumped up with adrenaline for anything to happen tonight, after having survived the event in the terminal, he knew he was going to be able to do anything that the world threw at him. As they drove along the road, Jason could see up ahead where smoke had begun to rise up into the air, something was definitely wrong.

"This is the road to Curtis' house" Angela said as she clicked into the next gear and sped up.

He just sighed in annoyance at how he knew that this was probably going to end tragecly. When they pulled up into the yard of Curtis' house, he saw that the small house he had been living in was set ablaze, most likely by either him or someone who didn't like him. He got out of the back of the van and watched as Angela ran to the house, stopping as she fell to her knee's, picking up a picture that he saw was of her, obviously her brother and two other women.

"Angela...im sorry".

"I havn't heard a word from Curtis in three years" She said as if she hadn't heard Jason. "He lost his wife and child, Chloe and Tabitha, in the Raccoon City tragedy."

----------

Serenity sighed from the back seat as they drove down the road that would take them to the air dome that had recently been build in the town, it was owned by Wilpharma. A they pulled up to a check point stop, she watched from the backseat as Fredrick pulled out a card from the inside of his jacket and swiped the card, but got no response. He sighed in annoyance and did it again.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked.

"It won't accept my card" Fredrick explained.

"Has that happened before?".

Fredrick shook his head. "No. I'll just have to use the master code".

She began to hum to herself as she waited silently in between the love of her life and her over protective brother. Serenity glanced over at Christian, he was smiling at her, she returned the smile and placed her hand in his. Before they knew it, the gate had opened and they were on their way inside the facility. After Fredrick parked his car and then they all got out, slamming the door shut, and locking it. Then they began to trekk softly to the direction of the entrance to the facility.

Looking around at the building, Serenity was completely amazed. It was set up into two different buildings, the one they were going to was right in front of them, it seemed they had a lot of things ahead for them as they walked up to the door.

"We're entering an air dome" Fredrick pushed the door open and they were met with a rush of cool air. "The roof is held up by making a difference in the interior and the exterior of the facility.".

They all walked in, walking into an elaborately created stone building, marble floor, stone pillars and in front of them was a holographic globe that showed them a diagram of the entire building.

"Wow, this is amazing".

"No kidding" Matt said in awe.

"The danger level in this facility are categorized by numbers." Fredrick explained as he showed them the diagram. "From the right, the levels ascend from one to four. The higher the number, the greater the danger. Rest assured that there are great safety measures if anything were to happen, if there was one thing that came from what happened in Raccoon it was that safety became a top priority".

"What about Zero?" Claire asked.

Fredrick clicked on level Zero. "It contains researchers office and meeting rooms. That's where we're heading next".

After riding the elevator up to the top, Serenity, Fredrick, Claire, Matt and Christian walked down a long hallway to Fredrick's office. There were hundreds of other researchers were working on something that she had no clue what it was. When they got to the office, Serenity walked over to where the sofa was at, sitting down with Matt and Christian.

Fredrick and Claire were still at the door, fixing tea for all of the others. Serenity looked out the window at the marvelous view before here, there were platforms for them to walk on, a ground floor that had small gardens and water holes in it, it was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen before.

-----------

"This isn't paradise" Fredrick said as he handed each of them a cup of tea. "This is what you've come to assist me with".

"Thanks" Claire said as Fredrick sat down, then took a drink from it. "Mmm, it's delicious".

"Sure is".

Matt nodded. "I agree".

"Best I've ever had" Christian commented.

As Fredrick began to type on the computer, Claire looked at him puzzled. "What are you doing?".

"Im checking on the development data." He said and continued typing. Suddenly his phone began to ring, she just could make out the name of Ron Davis on the caller ID. "Yes Senator?".

"I figured you must be there by now" Came the annoying Senator Davis' voice.

"What do you want?" Fredrick asked as Claire looked at him suspiciously.

"Why did you bring that woman and those three kids there?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Oh. Your not feeling sorry for her are you? That's not like you. Don't you understand, this is our chance!".

Fredrick nodded. "Yes. I know, yes, yes".

He hung up the phone. "What did he say?".

Fredrick turned to face her. "Nothing of any conciquence, I assure you" Then went back to typing.

Claire wasn't buying any of it. "He said something to you, didn't he?!".

Fredrick sighed as he turned back to her. "He warned me not to let you see anything".

"Would it cause trouble if I saw something inparticular?" She asked as she leaned on the desk.

He gave her a hard stare. "No.

-----------

Jason looked over at Angela as she held the picture tightly in her hands, starting at it as the burning rage that had consumed her brothers house intensified. He sighed in utter shame as he knelt down beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Angela, you didn't know".

"When I started out as a rookie" Angela began. "I responded to a call about a small child stranded in a sandbank in the middle of a flooding river. I impulsively jumped into the river to save her, the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital bed, bleary and disoriented. They informed me afterwards that I had saved the child, but three S.R.T. officers were injured while fishing my sorry ass out of the river". She sighed. "Talk about depessed. But then, Curtis said something to me 'If you don't try to save one life, then you'll never save any'. It helped me stop beating myself up" She looked over at the burning house. "In the end, his own words came back to haunt him."

-----------

Matt watched as Fredrick seemed to have a completelt different look to his facial features than what he had had just a few minutes ago. Something wasn't right about the guy, Matt had a feeling that there was something far more sinister going on than what Fredrick was letting them think.

"There is something" He said to Claire. "But, Davis want's it to remain hidden." He clicked on something on the desktop, bringing up a file. "This is the G-virus".

Claire closely inspected it. The way her eyes just suddenly went wide as if she had seen something unspeakable happen in front of her, it made Matt feel uneasy inside. He walked over to them and examined the file for himself, a bunch of micro-organizims were squirming around on the screen, it looked somewhat like a virus to him, considering what he had just said.

"You have that here?" Claire asked.

"It remains a secret" Fredrick told her. "Even within the company. The government affiliates don't know about it either, it was obtained through special means. Through a group with which neither me or someone like the Senator can be associated with".

Claire looked at him shocked. "You got it off of the black market. What did you plan on doing with it?".

Fredrick looked at her. "To make a vaccine, but even the Senator couldn't even explain the development of G to the goverment and the research remains on a shelf in level four. The Senator is a member of the special commitie that bombed Raccoon City".

"I gotta' tell Leon" Claire said as she pulled out her cellphone and began to dial his number.

_This can't be good._

"Wait" Fredrick said as he stood up. "No, if you do that, what will happen to me?".

"Should've thought about that".

Claire looked at him confused."You sure didn't seem worried when you were just telling me"

Matt chuckled inwardly as Fredrick began to blab on about something being wrong with one of the servers in level zero. He went back to sipping on his tea, not really caring what the moron did at the moment.

-----------

Jason, Leon and Angela slowly began walking back to where they had left the van at slowly. It was very quiet for what to have just happened and for some reason Jason didn't like the mood that they had all just been brought with. It gave him the creeps.

"Im going to stop Curtis" Angela said silently as they looked at the airport that was a few miles away. "Whatever it takes".

Suddenly, Leon's phone began to ring. "Claire, what's wrong?".

Claire's voice could be heard loud and clear from the phone. "Leon, get over here to Wilpharma right now. They've got a sample of the G-virus, they were gonna' make a vaccine like the one used at the terminal. But Senator Davis just called and told Fredrick to get rid of it".

"Is Fredrick there?" Leon asked.

"He just went to check on the server" Claire told him.

"Or, he went to get rid of the virus".

-----------

"Hold on, there's a call coming from inside the building" Claire told Leon as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hold on".

"Claire?" Fredrick''s voice said as she answered it.

"Where are you?".

Fredrick's voice seemed panicked. "In level four, I went to go check on the server and saw someone suspicious so I followed him. You need to get Matt, Serenity and Christian then get out of there. A timebomb has been placed there, it's already to late" Before he could finish, the line went dead.

Claire looked out the window and saw someone exiting from level four. It was Curtis and he was carrying a briefcase with him, obviously something that carried the G-virus in it.

Before they could do anything further, there was a loud crashing noise as the bomb went off. Claire shielded her eyes as the light from the bomb blinded her and the others, blasting her back as it knocked her unconscious. When she came too, there was a loud noise ringing in her ear and she just could make out the distinct sound of an intercom alerting them to what had happened.

"Attention, a system error has occured. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome 'til safe conditions are verified. Attention..." A cool, female voice informed them.

Claire sat up a she came too, feeling a sharp pain in her leg as she realized that she was alive. The place was a complete derilect. The room was broken to pieces, the desk over turned, papers strown everywhere and even the sofa was knocked over. As she came into reality, she felt a sharp ass pain in her leg once more, looking down, she saw a thick piece of glass sticking through her left calf.

"Damnit." She reached down and struggled to yank it out as the excruciating pain was getting to her. "Is anyone hurt?".

"Im...fine" Matt said as he pushed the sofa off of him.

"Serenity? Christian?".

She walked over to where the two lay at out cold. Claire sighed in sadness as she saw that Serenity was alright, just unconscious. However, Christian wasn't. As she knelt down next to him, she saw that he had a sharp jagged piece of glass sticking through his throat, it was obvious that he had died on impact or else there would be a lot more blood than what there was.

_Damnit...._

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the seventh chapter of Degeneration. Christian has joined Greg and Joe in heaven, im so sorry for Serenity, finds a guy she likes and then he dies, such a shame. Anyways, the climax to the fanfic is finally here in the next chapter, stay turned for more excitement. I'd like to end this by thanking all of my reviewers. Plz R&R. Later.**


	8. Oblivion

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Eight: Oblivion

Jason, Leon and Angela walked into the Air Dome that was owned by Wilpharma, he looked around silently, aiming his M4 as if at any moment a zombie would come jump at them. There was an annoying alarm blaring from inside the building as they walked into the lobby. They all walked in, walking into an elaborately created stone building, marble floor, stone pillars and in front of them was a holographic globe that showed them a diagram of the entire building.

"Wow, this is amazing".

"No kidding" Angela said in awe.

They walked over to the podium in the center of the lobby and inspected it.

"Look's like some sections are already blocked off" Leon said as he examined it.

Angela looked at them. "Let's split up, Jason you go with Leon. We can cover more ground that way. We can also meet up in the inner garden"

"Ready?".

Angela nodded. "Ready".

As Angela began to walk off, Leon stopped her. "Angela. You're not alone, we're together in this".

"I know" She said flatly and then jogged until she was out of view.

"Let's get going".

Jason jogged down the hallway they were going, Leon taking up the rear until they came to an elevator. He pressed the button and when it pinged open, he unleashed a volley of gunfire as a zombie tried to bite him from inside.

"Going down" He joked as they began to descend to the lower floors.

When they reached the floor of their destination, the automatic doors slowly opened and the two of them both raised their weapons. It was clear. Other than complete rubble, there was nothing that would pose a threat to either one of them. They slowly started down the hallway, keeping their eyes open for any kind of suspicious movement as sparks flew from the expensive damaged lab equipment that was all around them.

"Someone is gonna' be pissed".

Leon smirked. "Got that right".

Jason followed Leon over to an elevator to their right and was about to press the button to open the door when there was movement off to their left. Both of them swung around, aiming their weapons as Matt, an injured Claire and an unconscious Serenity came into view.

"Leon!" Claire gasped.

Jason and Leon walked over to them as Claire leaned against the wall, she had a piece of cloth tied around her leg and Jason was praying to god that it wasn't a bite from a zombie.

"What happened? Where's Fredrick?" Leon asked as he went to assist her.

"Where's Christian?".

"He was telling me about a timebomb he found in level four when..argh!" She scrunched her face in pain as it began to intensify.

"That's a nasty wound, we've gotta' get you out of here" Leon said.

"Im alright, listen to me" She argued. "Curtis was here, I saw him. He came out of level four where the G-virus was kept".

-----------

Angela walked into the center of the garden as she aimed around with her M4, hoping to god that she could find her brother soon before anything bad happened. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Curtis was a man who had nothing to lose and that made him a really dangerous person. As she got closer to the center of the room, she saw a briefcase and a syringe lying on the ground, rushing over to it, she picked up the syringe and examined it.

Looking up ahead, she saw her brother walking towards her, holding his stomach.

"Curtis!".

"A..Angela!?" He said as he continued walking at a slow pace.

She aimed her gun at him as he fell to his knee's, then rushed over to him. "You're hurt, you need medical attention. Why?"

"I couldn't forgive them" He explained. "For covering up the Raccoon City atrocity. I refused to let the government write history as they saw fit. So, when I finally leanred the truth, i swore I'd make them reveil it no matter what it took".

He fell into her arms. "Curtis".

Curtis ignored her. "But, he also told me that I couldn't make things any worse. Even if it was deserved. I have my chance of causing a reoccurance of the horror, here, in by birth town",

Angela turned around as she saw a group of US marines, the same exact ones that had been at the airport came rushing in from the other side of the room. Curtis pushed her aside as he began to walk towards them.

"Wait!" She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Curtis grunted in pain as he shrugged her off and looked at her. "Nothing can stop it now." As he began to change, Angela knew that something bad was about to happen. "In a moment, I'll reveal the truth in my own personal way! And all of you will be the very first WITNESSES!!!".

-----------

As the door to the elevator pinged open, Jason, Leon and Claire each fired into the small crowd of zombies that were approaching them. Jason watched as Claire, Serenity and Matt stepped off the elevator, turning back to Leon.

"Go straight down the corridor" Leon informed them. "Head straight to elevator AD-2. It will take you straight to an outside exit".

"Got it" Claire said as she limped off.

"Claire" Leon said as he pressed the elevator button. "Try not to get killed".

"Okay" Claire smirked and winked at hm as the elevator closed. "Ditto".

---------

The group of marines fired into the chest of the monster that had once been Curtis Miller. Their guns pissed out lead as they continued to advance on the monster, it seemed that whatever this thing was, it could handle bullets like they were nothing.

"Move!" The Captain ordered. They continued firing as they moved closer. "Cease fire! The target became agreesive and was resisting arrest so I deemed it necissary to give the order of opening fire. The target was terminated".

"Warning!" An alarm alrerted them "A lethal viral strain has been detected in the garden, all employees evacuate the building"

Before the captain knew what was happening, the monster that they had been shooting at had begun to get up. He couldn't even believe his eyes, it was already hard for him to accept the fact that they were up against zombies earlier, now they had to fight a monster that was completelt invulnerable to bullets.

"You gotta' be kidding" He said in disbelief. "My men shot the shit out of that thing!".

-----------

Jason, Claire, Matt and Serenity walked down the passageway hurriedly towards their destination. Taking out any zombie that was getting in their way, Claire was okay to walk on her own, even though Jason had offered to assist her, she had refused. Serenity was still unconscious from the explosion that had happened. The mist that was rising up from all of the pipes on the wall suggested that they were going through one of the mantinence tunnels.

"Thank god" Matt said and pointed to the elevator Leon had told them about up ahead.

"The elevator".

The four of them rushed towards the elevator, ready to finally be done with the shit for the day. Jason in particular was ready to kick back in his apartment and enjoy a drink or two with Jessica, the woman that had worked for Atmos Airline. He discharged a round from his handgun as a zombie tried to get to him, quickly disposing of it as they made it into the door.

He waited for the other to get in and aimed his handgun at the hall as Claire scrambled for the button to the floor they were going to. When the door closed, he relaxed against the wall, he glanced over at the wall, seeing an elevator map of the entire complex and at the top, was 'center control room'.

-----------

The surviving members of the team fired away at the monster as he stalked towards them. The Captain as well as half the team was already dead which just left a handful of them, they wanted so badly to get out of the hellhole that they were consumed in. The soldier in front was thrown to the side as the monster slashed at him.

"Open fire!" One of the soldiers said as he unleashed a spray of gunfire into G's direction, quickly followed by the rest of his team.

The bullets appeared to make contact, but despite the swarm of stinging bullets G simply stood there and watched them hit his skin with a thud then fall to the ground like paper airplanes thrown at a solid brick wall. He growled as if agitated and began to slowly walk towards them, each step booming with every short stride.

"Jesus Christ," one of the soldiers said. "Our bullets are bouncing off of him!"

"SHIT! OH SHIT!" One of the soldiers screamed.

As G let out a blood curdling roar, and with incredible speed unseen for a creature his size he sprinted across the courtyard and swiped his immense, clawed arm into a soldier, sending him flying backward at least twenty feet into a wall head-first, snapping his neck in the process. He then swiped upward at another one, ripping off the vest and, additionally, much of his flesh with it, sending a spray of blood into the air. Another soldier fired at him and G looked down at him almost sadistically, then swiped horizontal across his face, tearing half of his face off and spraying blood across the floor.

The last soldier turned around to see his team completely obliterated and stood against the door as G slowly lumbered his way. In desperation the man ran to the side, trying to make it to the edge of the courtyard overlooking the water, when G sprinted after him with great speed, then leaped over and in front of him. The man stopped in his tracks as G reared back and plunged his clawed hand straight through the man's entire body, blood and gore bursting out through his back. G then lifted the man's still living body into the air and looked into his eyes. Blood seeped through the man's mouth as he let out blood gurgled noises until he stopped moving. G then tossed the body aside and let out a victorious roar

Angela ran over to where one of the soldiers had just been crushed by a huge amount of debris. She was going to see if there was anyway that she could possibly help the man, of course, there was nothing she could do because the man was incapacitated.

_Damn you, Curtis!_

She turned towards the group of soldiers that appeared to be the only ones left alive as far as she could tell. Time seemed to go by so slow as she looked over at the hideous thing that her brother had become, it was so unreal to her, that when Curtis turned to her and started making his way to here, she hadn't even bothered to try and move. She just stood there, looking at him as he approached her, she didn't even clearly hear Leon as he came running up behind her.

"Angela! Get clear!" He aimed a M4A1 with a M206 grenade attachment at the balcony above them and fired off a round, then reloaded and fired again.

"Leon!".

She looked above her to see that the balcony was struck by the first of the grenades and then she took off running. As she ran, Angels could hear the metal twist and tear as it began to fall towards her and Leon. When she caught up to Leon, the two of them began to frantically run as they desperately tried to outrun what was about to fall on top of them, plus the fact that Curtis was chasing right behind them.

They both jumped into the air, barely missing the debris from the balcony as it came crashing down on Curtis and the exact spot where they had been just the previous second. As the dust began to settle around the spot where Curtis had been crushed, she saw that he was no longer moving.

"Somebody!" A frightened US Marine called out from near by. "Somebody help!".

They both rushed over to where the marine was at and Leon helped him out of the water as a few others came walking over from spots where they had recovered at.

"Is that thing dead?" One of them asked.

"I hope so" Another one said as he limped towards them.

Suddenly, a soft click was heard from behind as a mist began to be sprayed into the room.

"What is this?" One of the uninjured soldiers asked.

Angela looked over at leon as he spoke. "Anhydrosethinal".

The injured soldier looked at Leon scared. "Are we being sterilized?"

Another soft click.

"Not us" Leon explained. "The building".

"Inceneration will annitiate in five minutes, all exits are now sealed" A person informed them.

"Get all survivors to the central rest area!" Leon commanded. "Now!".

They all rushed towards the elevator, each of the US marine soldiers had piled into the elevator. There was no way they were all going to be able to fit on the damned thing.

"We'll take the next one".

"Right. We'll send in back-" One of them started but was interupted by a vicious roar.

"Go now!" Angela said as her and Leon ran towards the spot where Curtis had been.

As the two of them ran up to the part of the room where Curtis had been crushed, Angela watched as he actually began to rise up from where he had supposidly been killed. When he came up out of the debris, she noticed that he had mutated futher than what he already was, his face was no longer there, replaced by a more grotesque look, the arms and legs had definitely stretched out further.

He looked up to where the elevator was and then leaped towars it, Angela was gonna shoot, but Leon stopped her.

He lowered her gun. "No. You'll set the whole place on fire"

Angela watched as he landed on the floor above them as the elevator passed it, then he jumped to the next. She knew what was about to happen and was thankful that she wasn't one of those soldiers right now, it was a pity that they were most likely goingto die, but great for her because she would live on.

"Damnit".

Then out of nowheres, G ripped off the top of the elevator shaft and threw it down at them. Both her and Leon looked at each other and then started running. As they both ran, Angela and Leon tactically manuvered around the giant pieces of glass as they rained down on them, if it hadn't been for Leon though she would be dead and then she soon found herself being pushed to the side as a piece of the glass came between the two of them.

"Leon!".

"Angela!" He called out as he banged on the glass. "Run!".

"What?".

"RUN!!!!" Leon screamed as he pounded on the glass.

She jumped out of the way as the elevator that had the soldiers in it came crashing down on the spot that she had just been at. When Angela stood up and rushed over to see if any of them were alive, all she saw was blood, bones and flesh.

The intercom spoke once more. "Inceneration in sixty seconds".

From behind her, she whirled around as Curtis landed in front of her and began to run at her, only to have Leon rush in and lung a knife directly into the bulbous eye that was in his right shoulder.

"It want's you because of your blood connection, it see's you as a breeding tool" Leon told her. "That thing, isn't your brother anymore Angela. Curtis is dead. Come on".

Her and Leon took off running once more. The two of them began to frantically run as they desperately tried to outrun what was about to happen, plus the fact that Curtis was chasing right behind them. As they ran, the explosion sounded off behind them as the two of them dove into one of the holes that had been filled up with water.

After hitting the water, Angela felt all her breath leave her as she tried to struggle to maintain her composure. That was, until she felt Leon's lips close around hers, breathing air into her mouth.

-----------

Matt, Serenity, Claire and Jason walked into the control room as quickly as possible. The destruction that had been caused by the inceneration had just barelly been missed by them, the elevator that they had taken had luckily been one of the only one's that hadn't taken damage.

As he sat Serenity, who was still unconscious, down in one of the chairs, he walked over to Jason and Claire who were looking frantically around at the many monitors that were in the room. Matt looked at the same screne as Claire was when suddenly a sign came up on the screen, it said 'Inner Garden Falling'.

"Oh, shit" Claire cursed. "Now whats gonna' happen?".

-----------

Pulling out his handgun, Leon fired into the glass window as he knew they would soon run out of air. Once the glass shattered, both of them flew out and began to be swept down the hallway with the current. If Angela hadn't of grabbed onto a support pillar and then grabbed his arm, they two of them would've went right over the edge and into the bottomless pit that had once been the garden.

Leon sat up, looking around as he saw that the monster was nowhere to be seen. Looking over at Angela, he was about to say something to her when a scream pierced the air. He looked up to see that G was still alive, he was hanging from the roof and looking at them.

"NO" Angela cried out. "No, no".

----------

An alarm began to blare as Claire looked around, she really had no clue what was going on. She looked at the screne where the five levels showed up and a timer began to tic down to zero, explaining that level four was about to be destroyed.

"That can't be good" Jason said as he watched it also.

"Disable the system. There's got to be a way to do that".

She began to type on the keyboard as a message showed up, showing her that she could decrease the pressure.

"What would Leon do?" Jason asked as he walked over to her.

She walked over to another console and began to mess with the mechanism. Claire was dead set on releasing the pressure so that the whole building wouldn't blow up with all of them in it. A sign came up, warning her of a biohazard pressure leak, but she pressed the button anyways, they could deal with another outbreak later, right now she was just trying to save their asses.

"It's working" Matt told her.

-----------

"We need to go up".

Leon began to back up as far as he thought was possible for him to be able to make the jump and then sprinted forward. When he got to the end of the platform, he kicked off with his right foot and then did a shoulder roll as he landed on the platform. Standing up, he motioned for Angela to do the same and soon she had gotten to the same platform as him. The two of them began to run when suddenly, G landed in between them, Leon reached for his gun but was knocked backwards by G, sending him back to the other platform.

Standing up, Leon took off running as the intercom told him that the level four wouls be submerging soon, something he didn't want to be on when it happened. As he ran, Leon hopped over a ventilation shaft, rolled over a small walkway for maintenance access, slid up under some pipes, shoulder rolled over another small maintenance platoform and kicked off just as the count down reached zero, just having time to grab onto the ledge of the level that was after four.

Looking down, he watched as level four fell for what seemed like forever. He pulled himself up onto the platform slowly, thanking god that he was still alive, he looked over to where Angela and G were at and then to a piece of the Garden's walkway which was still left, a perfect way for him to get Angela out of there.

---------

Angela backed up slowly as the thing that had once been her brother slowly stalked towards her, the alarm was blabbing about something but right now, she was to worried about what was in front of her. She aimed her M4 at the monster as she began to back up to the edge of the platform, there was nowhere left for her to run to.

She knew it was about to be over.

From behind her, the countdown had reached zero and the platform behind her plunged into the dark depths below. She kept her eyes trained on the monster as it came close to her, it looked down at the floor and picked up the picture of her, Curtis and his family. The monster let out an inhuman roar which quickly mixed with the howling tortured pain of her brothers.

"Curtis!" She started towards him, but he put his hands up to stop her.

"Run! Don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you!" He cried.

She sighed as he placed her gun down. "Alright Curtis, let's finish this".

She closed her eyes as he walked towards her, the monster taking over once more. Angela knew that this was the moment where she would be joining Joe, Greg and Christian, it was just a matter of how it happened. As the seconds ticked past, she felt firm arms around her and looked at Leon as Curtis swipped at them, but missed as the platform dropped down below.

Leon looked at her. "When the system verifys that there's no virus left in the room, the hole will close up.".

Suddenly, the tail of G wrapped itself firmly around her right ankle and yanked her out of Leon's grip. Angela fell as she grabbed Leon's hand, the tighened grip of the tail made it feel like that her right leg was going to be ripped off of her body.

"Let me go" She said sadly. "Let go of my damnit or you'll fall too. You have to survive so you can continue fighting this virus. Please Leon, don't try to save me".

Leon gave her a hard stare. "If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any". Angela looked at him in shock as he pulled his handgun out with his left hand and aimed it at G. "Isn't that right...Curtis".

She whinced in pain as the loud ringing in her ears intensified as the bullet zoomed past her and struck G right in the forehead. The tail uncurled itself from around her ankle and then fell down with the rest of the levels. She sighed in gratitude as the hole began to close up, but, not before the fire came rushing up towards them, it just did close up, allowing only a little bit of the fire to escape as it incenerated G and all of the virus.

Angela reached up for Leon's grip, relief flooding through her at knowing she was still alive. But, as they tried to climb back up, the walkway began to loosen up and then swung out of control, taking then with it. She screamed loudly as she felt like she were on some kind of second rate roller coaster, finally releasing the two of them as they landed with a soft thud on the ground, her right on top of Leon,

She glanced at Leon and then saw a look of horror on his face as they rolled to the side, barely dodging the walkway which had slammed into the ground right where they had just been.

Looking up at him, she smiled.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he pulled her to her feet.

She nodded and looked around, not releasing the grip that the two had on each others hands. When she was finished looking around, Angela turned toward Leon who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the eight chapter of Degeneration. That was one long ass chapter, it went from arriving at the Air Dome for Jason, Leon and Angela to Leon and Angela killing G. Yes, I know that the part with the Marines wasn't exactly how it happened, but I wanted to spice it up with a scene all of my own. In the next chapter will be the conclusion of this fanfic, followed by the epilogue. I'd like to end this by thanking all of my reviewers. Plz R&R. Later.**


	9. Until Next Time

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Nine: Until Next Time

Matt sighed as him, Jason and Claire looked at the screen that showed Leon and Angela, the two of them were fine. After having just dealt with the mastermind behind everything that had been going on, im sure that they were ready for a good long vacation. He walked over to sit down beside Serenity and then looked over at the clock, it read 11:56 P.M., just four minutes before the dead line.

_Something isn't right..._

As Claire began to walk off, Matt saw that she noticed a red button flashing on the control board and after a few minutes, it showed something the three of them didn't know.

"It recorded" Claire said in awe.

"But why?" Jason asked.

Matt shook his head. "No idea".

After the four of them exited the building, Claire looked up seeing the chopper then emerged over a building and slowly began to descend towards the courtyard. Everyone waved their arms into the air and called out, their voices drowned out by the copter's propeller. As the 'coper landed, two marines stepped out and then helped out Senator Davis who walked over to where the four of them stood at.

Matt sighed as he walked over to them.

"Where's Fredrick?" He asked.

"Dead. No vaccine, no data, no nothing. Just like Raccoon City" Claire told him.

"What?" Davis asked confused.

Matt gave him a cold stare. "Fredrick said it himself, even you couldn't get countries to invest in the insufficently researched G-virus"

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked, still confused.

"You know, at first, I didn't expect you were involved." Claire told him. "If for no other reason you were in the terminal when the outbreak began. But you had a motive, stocks. Wilpharma stock tanked for our acusations, you were scared that it would turn out for you the same way it did with Umbrella Corp. So you needed an excuse to use the vaccine".

"Now wait a minute!" Davis shot back. "Yes, im a stock holder. And Wilpharma should regain the publics faith after this incident, but there's no way in hell I'd support terrorism to ensure that. Also, what the hell is this G-virus, I've never even heard of it".

"We know you ordered Fredrick to get rid of the G-virus" Matt told him. "When you called him".

Davis shook his head. "I told him not too show you four anything more than you needed to see, that's it"

"I doubt he knows anything" Leon said as him and Angela walked over to join them.

"Leon!".

"General Grande's communication man talked" He informed them. "It seems that all of us, even Davis was fooled by him".

"Who are you talking about?" Jason asked.

The bell that alerted them that it was midnight began to toll. Both Matt and Claire turned to look at the clock tower as he suddenly remembered something, when Fredrick had called them from level four, the two of them had heard some bells tolling in the background. That's when it hit him, he looked over at the phone booth and saw that the cord was cut, just like when Fredrick had been disconnected.

"Son'va bitch!".

"It can't be" Claire muttered.

-----------

"It's me" Fredrick Downing said as he got out of his car. "What do you think? Yes, per your request, as of now General Grande, only you will be in possession of the T-virus and T-vaccine. There's nothing that would offer better negotiations that would want to keep this virus a secret" He lit up a cigarette as he continued. "You need not worry, I've anticipated everything to the last detail including my own escape arrangements. Don't forget that you owe men extra for the G-virus data. Also, advice from a friend, don't bother with G, its uncontrollable".

He closed up the phone as a car pulled up down the road towards him, he was planning on bailing out of the country and with sixteen million dollars in his pocket, he was going to have a lot of fun time. As the car came to a stop, he closed up the laptop and began to walk towards the car.

Two people got out.

"You were suppose to come alone?!".

"I just wanted to see your face one last time" Came the voice of Claire Redfield.

When the headlights went out and he realized who it was, Fredrick pulled out a handgun and aimed it at them. "Don't move! I have the last of the vaccine and the development data, this all that remains in the entire world, all else is gone" He watched as they both lowered their weapons. "Yes. That's right, you two can truly appreciate better than anyone after your upclose experience with virus victims. Mankind will need this!".

Suddenly, he felt the bore of a gun being put to the back of his head, Fredrick knew from that second on that it was over. Someone yanked the gun from it hand, then forced him to the ground, placing a gun to the back of his head.

"No please! D-Don't shoot me, let's talk. You're a smart woman and smart women like money! I can make you rich, we'll split everything fifty/fifty" Seeing that they weren't buying it, he decided to talk more. "Fine, Seventy/Thirty. Alright, take all of it. Just don't kill me".

The gun clicked on empty and even though it was, it scared the living shit out of him.

"You're to pathetic, to kill" The female S.R.T. soldier said as she reached down, slapping cuffs on him as a search light came on from above them.

-----------

Leon and Claire walked over to where Angela stood at, she was weaing a purple dress with white dots on it. It had been only nine hours since the death of Curtis and Leon felt like there was something he needed to say to her so that he could give her some closure, nothing was there that made him feel connected to her, but he felt like he owed her something.

"Fredrick confessed everything" He said. "He was also the one who provided the T-virus to the terrorists in India, he even acted as the blackmarket broker. He stole the T and G virus then escaped right before the Raccoon City disaster, but Fredrick realized he could only sell them as a set if there was a vaccine to go with it. So, he erased his past and found employment at Wilpharma, gained unrestricted access to their research facility. He also had the luck of finding potential buyers while manufacturing the vaccine, that's how he stumbled upon General Grande, all staged for his benefit. Sort of a twisted sales pitch".

Angela didn't look at them. "By brother was just a tool to them.

"We do share something in common with your brother" Claire said as she stepped forward. "That's his passion and desire to prevent any more tragedies like Raccoon City and at the airport."

Angela turned to look at them. Everything was silent for a moment, but that was until Leon's cellphone began to ring.

He pulled out the phone and then looked at them. "I gotta' go".

Angela nodded. "Alright".

"Catch ya' later".

Both Leon and Claire began to walk off when suddenly Angela called out to them. "Hey, Leon. Let's go....diving together again some time".

Leon smirked. "Love too".

The two of them continued walking down the path, Leon was focusing on what his next upcoming mission was going to be with the organization. Claire however, had a silly grin on her face as she walked in front of him to stop him.

"When did you two go 'diving together'?" She asked with a grin.

"Don't worry about that. More importantly, what are you gonna' do? Need a lift?" He motioned towards a helicopter that was just down the path.

Claire gave him a smile and shook her head. "No thanks....I have a limo waiting".

The both of them turned to their left where a small car and two women could been seen in the distance, it was Rani Chawla and her Aunt Azeila. They were waiting for her at the car.

"Claire!" Rani called out as she jumped up and down happily, waving.

Leon smiled. "Next time we run into each other, let's hope it's somewhere a lil' more normal".

Claire nodded and smiled. "Definitely".

"Until next time".

Claire watched Leon until he had gotten to the helicopter and boarded. She watched it also until it had flown out of view, she loved Leon so much, but since he was a government agent they wouldn't have time for each other to be able to make anything of it. With a sigh, Claire turned and slowly began to walk down the path that would lead to the car, it was one beautiful day to be at the beach.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the nine chapter of Degeneration. It's finally over, Fredrick has been stopped and Leon, and Claire have seperated once more. I know Claire ain't happy about having to give him up once more. In the next chapter will be the epilogue. I'd like to end this by thanking my reviewers: Divine Arion and Shadowman55. Plz R&R. Later.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters, except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the characters, some of the places and even a few of the events that take place. Also, I don't own the movie Degeneration, however, I do own the events that I will be adding into it. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Epilogue

_Two weeks later....._

A United States Marines chopper cut across the dusk evening sky. The pilot was disclosing info on the distance from their trajectory, while four men in olive combat fatigues, sat in the back deep in discussion. On the streets below the HPD was doing the best they could to subdue the crazed attackers.

" They won't go down!" One officer screamed as he frantically tried to reload his shotgun.

"Maybe, cause they already been down once, Eric!" Another officer shouted at his partner as he shot an elderly woman in the knee, blowing a huge chunk of flesh and muscle from her back calf as the bullet exited. But she just kept advancing on the barricade, her bloody, calloused feet dragging on the road. Eric stopped firing and looked over at his partner.

" Wait, don't tell me you believe that story the paper put out, come on James, that's just hollywo..."

" Eric, behind you!"

" What, AHHHHHH!"

" Eric! Dammit, get off of him you bastards! Oh God, AHHHHHH!" In less than thirty minutes the entire Harvardville police force were dead, or as dead as the T-Virus would allow. They would stalk the streets forever, fueled by the most basic of needs. The Need To Feed.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the epilogue of Degeneration. Degeneration ends where another nightmare begins, the virus has found it's way to Harvardville only two weeks after the incident at the terminal and the air dome. I really enjoyed working on this fanfic and plan on doing a sequel that will kinda start out the same way as RE2. Just incase anyone wanted to know, if i decide to do so, the only ones who will be making an appearance in the sequel are Matt, Serenity and Jason. I'd like to end this by thanking all of my reviewers for this fanfic: Divine Arion, Afro SPirit, Shadowman55, Ladyweasel. Plz R&R. Later.**


End file.
